The Curse of the Futa Lopunny
by HornyWriter
Summary: A young teen finds herself turning into a beast of a woman at night. However, she isn't human, nor is she just a "woman" either. Contains Futa and Smut (and possibly lemon). This story will only focus on the Futa Lopunny. If Futas aren't your thing then don't bother reading.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

_***Disclaimer! I don't own Pokémon, Gamefreak and Nintendo do! Also, why do I even need to explain this? Let alone write this? This is very common knowledge!***_

 _ **BTW, this chapter has been revised!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **xxxxx**

Saffron City, a beautiful town located in Kanto, attracts trainers and tourists from across several different regions. During the day, it was a place of wonder and exploration; there were so many places to visit! During the night however, it was a free reign for adults to do all sorts of erotic and illegal things.

Today however, was the start of something unexpected.

Xxxxx

 _10: 45 p.m._

 _Somewhere in an alley in Saffron City, Kanto..._

A young girl, who appeared to be no older than 18, walked across the empty streets, hugging her red dress. Golden locks draped from her head, and her face was laced nothing but pain and fear. Eventually, she began stumbling, clutching her stomach in pain, and made her way into a nearby alleyway.

Her pupils suddenly dilated as she came to an abrupt halt, before letting loose an agonizing scream of pain. Or at least, that was what she would've done if every muscle in her body had not locked in place, preventing her from moving, or even talking.

The girl suddenly fell to the floor on her knees, eyes tightly shut. She clutched her body as soft brown fur slowly began to spread across her entire body. Her ears slowly began to elongate, moving themselves to the top of her head, and grow to a massive size. They "drooped over" backwards as a mix of light yellow and light brown fur slowly engulfed them.

Her nose slowly grew smaller until it was a small pink rabbit's nose, and her face slowly elongated. Her bones popped and cracked as they rearranged themselves to form a snout on the girl's face. Her heels burst as her legs grew brown fur, and her feet became huge paws. Lastly, a large cotton-like rabbit's tail burst from the back of her dress, tearing a hole through it.

The girl was now a Lopunny with human-like features! Even so, her body is still not done with its makeover.

The Lopunny then begins growing taller, her clothes tearing as her huge body no longer fits them, until she stands at a whopping 9 feet tall. Her soft, furry, squishy breasts soon follow, growing from an average B-cups, to a very modest D-cups. Her arms and thighs then begin to gain some meat, giving her a petite, curvy, hourglass figure.

Her clitoris then begins to grow. It slowly evolves into a pink smooth stump, then it begins to elongate, taking a more rod-like shape until it eventually becomes a fully erect, 9 inch, pink cock. Her "clit-dick" then separates itself from her sweet pussy, growing fur, giving it a soft brown, furry "furskin." Lastly, a pair of large furry balls grow just from between her shaft and pussy, hiding it.

The girls clutches her head, fighting a foreign influence. Unfortunately for her, she slowly loses herself to the influence until she is simply staring off in a trance-like state. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them, no longer is the girl from before. Instead, her eyes now host the lustful Lopunny she had been trying to fight.

 _The Lopunny was now in possession of her body..._

 **xxxxx**

 _Midnight – The Lopunny's Hunt Begins!_

" _Aaahhh!"_ The Lopunny sighed, her voice young, lewd, and soothing. _"It's been so long since I've had a body!"_

She tears off whatever that remained of her host's clothing, before walking out of the alleyway and into the streets of Saffron.

" _Oooh! Perfect! There's not a single person in sight!"_ She proclaimed with giddy.

She then starts strolling down the streets, naked, looking around. She passes by several blocks, unnoticed, until something catches her attention. The was a camera attached to a lamppost, facing a street, and if there was anything that the Lopunny loved, it was attention.

Her penis dripped precum as a very dirty idea formed in her mind.

" _Oh, that must be a police camera!"_ She reasoned. _"Which means that the big boys in blue are watching! I guess I can make my debut by giving them a show! One that they'll never forget..."_

She positions herself behind the camera's view and perks her butt, giving the camera a clear view of her tight pink ass, pussy, and her ball sacks. She then approached a car, and lifted her leg, giving the camera a shot of her 9 inch rod and thighs. She jumped the car and, for a few minutes, began riding it, rubbing her dick on the roof and fumbling with her breasts.

" _You big boys like this don't you? Well don't worry ladies!"_ The Lopunny teased, facing the camera. _"I've got a very special act for all you damsels..."_

She then jumps off the car and moves to the front of the camera, showing off her ass once more. With one hand, she gingerly grabs her throbbing cock, and with the other, she gently pulls her "furskin," revealing a bright pink head. Sparing the camera one last glance, she looks back and smirks.

" _This one's for you!"_

Wasting no time, she begin stroking her eager penis.

" _Oooh!"_

She begins by stroking it slowly and stiffly at a moderate speed, not wanting to end this moment quickly. Her cock oozes precum, loving the touch of her hands. She can feel each jolt of pleasure emerge in her penis and travel through her body.

She keeps this pace for a while, savoring the slow buildup of something in her dick.

Then, she increases her speed drastically. She moans and whimpers as power jolts of pleasure radiate from her penis with each and every stroke that she makes. Not having had enough, the Lopunny shoves her fingers down her pussy and begins to rub on her g-spot.

" _Ohh Yes! Ohh Yes! OOHH YESSS!"_

She can now feel her own testicles churning as the work overtime to produce large amounts of semen. She builds up so much semen in fact, that her balls begin to slowly swell, and her penis begins to squirt small bursts of cum as it tries to hold it all back. Finally, she can no longer hold back and her dick is given the untold command to release.

" _OOOOOH!_ "

A thick white liquid erupted from her cock like a shaken soda, it spewed all across the street. But the Lopunny aimed it at the car in front of her, gradually covering the car in her jizz until it looked like a car that had been hit with a blizzard, except it was drenched in her semen instead.

Even after the whole ordeal, she was still spewing cum all over. The Lopunny let go of her dick, causing it to spray semen all over the place like a stray fire hose, laid down on the floor, panting and enjoying the sensation of cumming. She remained there for who knows how long, until her sensitive ears picked up something.

" _It's a police siren, it seems that I must've laid here for too long."_ The Lopunny said, looking up. _"And it looks like it's almost morning, what a shame... I guess I've gotta go to my host's house when I transform again."_

And with that, the Lopunny lifted herself off the ground and ran into another alleyway. With her strong (thicc) legs, she jumped on top of a building, _from the street_ , effortlessly and bounced off into the night.

 **xxxxx**

 **So how's that for my first lewd fanfic?**

 **Probably terrible...**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 2, and remember to leave a review!**

 **I want constructive criticism, not douchebaggery!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fun Downtown

**Curse of the Futa Lopunny**

 **Guess I took my sweet time... anyway, I'm not very creative, in fact, I don't even watch enough porn to get creative, but it doesn't matter at this point. I actually nearly forgot about this story.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Here's a long overdue chapter.**

Officer Jenny simply couldn't understand what the hell was going on. At first, there were reports of a freak running around in a Lopunny costume masturbating everywhere possible during the night. According to footage, it was a female Lopunny costume, even the breasts it had were realistic, and the guy left his dick out to masturbate. Disgusting really.

Evidence, from the massive spurts of cum that the culprit left behind, clearly suggested that whoever was doing this was indeed a Lopunny, a hermaphrodite at that! The info became even more believable after the Lopunny began fighting other Pokemon, both wild and tamed. Of course, they didn't disclose this to the public. Who knew what kinds of shit would happen if the world found out.

"At least it hasn't raped anyone yet..." Officer Jenny muttered.

 _ **Saffron City – 9:00 PM**_

"Time for some fun!" a certain Lopunny moaned, fingering herself as her transformation was nearing completion.

She was currently in an alley, watching the sun slowly go down.

" _Oooh, yes!"_ She panted, as she began touching her g-spot.

This Lopunny wasn't like any other Lopunny out there. She was humanoid, and was pretty much the desires of women given life. A perfect body, and a massive penis to be fucked by, or in this case, to fuck someone with.

" _Mmmmm! Aaaaahhhh!"_ The Lopunny moaned. Her clitoris had changed until it was a small dick.

She shared her body with a human who was unaware of her existence. During the day, the Human was in control, but the night was the Lopunny's playtime. At first, she could only come out to play at midnight. However, as she continued fighting other Pokemon in the city, she was slowly able to extend her time and take control earlier than midnight. As an added bonus her dick size increased.

" _Aaaahhh!"_ She moaned, as she squirted cum all over the alleyway.

"It's getting better and better!" The Lopunny said, licking the cum on her hand and grasping her 10 inch cock with the other. Her cock throbbing and oozing precum, desiring to be shoved up something.

Walking up to a wall, she sits down. Her hand barely grasps her throbbing cock, waiting to be stroked. She begins by slowly pulling down the foreskin covering her pink part. Rubbing her dick in short strokes, her breaths become shallow, already feeling pleasure. She puts her other hand on her left breast, rubbing it as it becomes hard on contact.

" _*Pant, Pant*"_

Her hand moves faster, her strokes are longer now. Her breath speeds up as the pleasure that radiated from her cock increases. Her breasts are now even harder, rubbing one isn't enough.

" _Oooh, *pant*, Ahhh,"_

Now that she is nearing climax, Lopunny goes all out. Her hand moves even faster, faster than any milking machine. Her strokes now reach across her entire dick, spanning 10 feet. She now moans in delight, her pleasure has skyrocketed. Her nipples now struggle to hold in her tasty milk.

" _Oh Arceus, *pant*, Yes! Oohhh! *pant* Ahhh!"_

Now the Lopunny held her semen for as long as possible, extending her immense pleasure and increasing the amount of semen she was going to produce.

Finally, after a mere 10 seconds of "holding-it-in", she unleashed her load. Gallons upon gallons of milky white semen burst from her cock, covering the wall with semen. But this is just her first spurt. The Lopunny begins to spurt even more semen with each following burst. By the end of it all, the entire alley is covered with her sticky white residue.

"Arceus that was _hot_!" she groaned.

The Lopunny laid there, watching the cum on the walls ooze downwards, her cock still leaking. And overall feeling spent.

"Finally! Now I can go and fuck someone!" she proclaims. With her mind set, she kicks of a nearby wall reaching the rooftops within mere seconds, leaping off into the night.

 _ **Saffron Strippers (Strip Club) – 10:30 PM**_

People walked in and out of the place, and not too far above, a certain Lopunny was watching. She figured that if women were willing to work as sluts then they were pretty desperate for sex, which meant it was fair game for her as well.

Obviously, she didn't walk in. She knew that everyone in the vicinity would try to capture her. Not that she couldn't fight them, she could easily walk in and decimate them. It was the mere fact that the Saffron police could finally catch her.

"Maybe when I finally have taken full control over my, and the human's, body I can walk in, get into a room with a stripper, transform, and fuck the hell outta her." She mused. "Nah, doubt anyone likes a Lesbian, this is a strip club for men after all."

It was at this time that she was waiting for a certain Brunette to come out. The Club was located in a maze-like alleyway meant to keep people out. Lopunny went through the trouble of taking out everyone in the maze, gaining some exp. from this, in order to make sure that they wouldn't interrupt her during her fun.

After several minutes of waiting, her prey finally left the building. With a predatory grin on her face, Lopunny followed her. Every time the Brunette got close to an exit Lopunny would skip ahead and make it seem as if someone was watching the Brunette. Eventually, the Lopunny got her to a dead end, just where she wanted.

The Brunette was facing away from her. She wore a red dress, her hair was long, and her breasts were a modest B cups at best. But what really interested her, was the Brunette's thick ass. Out of all the women that were at the Club, only the Brunette was worthy of her cock.

In fact, merely staring at her back made the Lopunny horny, already longing to get a taste out of the Brunette.

Lopunny waited for the Brunette to turn around, and when she did, her face was priceless. The look of shock on her face when she saw the sheer size of the Lopunny made the horny rabbit smirk. And then when she took a long look at her body, Lopunny couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that her body got a girl oogling her, especially when the girl blushed after her eyes landed on her 11-inch cock.

Speaking of which, her cock was now fully erect, leaking precum.

She slowly strolled towards the Brunette, who backed away. This went on until the Brunette hit the wall. Realizing she had been cornered, she opened her mouth to scream, only to get caught in a deep kiss.

The Lopunny had leapt onto her and pushed her onto the floor.

She tried to push her off, but the Lopunny was simply too strong, and her **Attract** was slowly making her submissive. After a few minutes, her struggles ceased, as she now longed for the Lopunny's body. With **Attract** having taken effect, the Brunette fully returned the Lopunny's kiss.

For a while, the two kissed passionately, until the Lopunny's hand reached down into her panties, and slowly pulled them down. Realizing what she wanted, the Brunette gently grasped the Lopunny's, causing the Pokemon to momentarily gasp.

It was soft and warm, it was so thick that her hand barely went around it. She wanted that monster, but she wanted it to be ready. The Brunette slowly moved her arm up and down rhythm, giving the Lopunny some nice long strokes.

She blushed, her eyes half lidded. Her penis began to throb, leaking even more precum.

She continued stroking the Lopunny's cock, until she decided that she had had enough. In one quick motion, the 11-inch beast's head was now in her pussy. She moaned in pleasure; this was only the head! The Lopunny slowly began pushing her cock further into the Brunette, her soft, warm insides teasing the Lopunny. The Brunette whimpered as the Lopunny's cock had finally made it in all the way. She had never taken in anything this huge.

"Dear Arceus! _Ahhh!_ You're huge!"

The Lopunny then slowly pulled her penis out before shoving it back in in nice long thrusts. Pure pleasure wracked the Lopunny, making her even hornier. The Brunette was in just as much pleasure. The Lopunny's rod was warm and soft, and her slow approach was bothering her; wanted more.

Moving her head up to the Lopunny's ear, she said, " _Faster, I want you to go all out!"_

The Brunette lifted her legs and put them on the Lopunny's back, effectively conveying her message. Stunned, the Lopunny stared at her, a blush of confusion adorning her face. _'As hot and horny as she is, she is still just a little cute bunny!'_ The Brunette thought.

Then the Lopunny wrapped her arms around her back pulling closer. Her warm, soft, fluffy body was now touching hers. Placing both of her legs on the floor, the Lopunny gave the Brunette a smirk as a warning before she finally unleashed her desire.

She began thrusting her meat at a much faster rate into the Brunette. Both began to pant as the amount of pleasure they were feeling began to skyrocket. The Lopunny's cock began to pour out more precum, coating the Brunette's pussy in cum like a lubricant, making her thrusts longer and faster. They began to moan in pure pleasure and ecstasy.

Finally, when the Lopunny was just about to cum, she gingerly grabbed the Brunette's head and kissed her again with passion. The Brunette wrapped her arms around the Lopunny and returned the same passionate kiss. The Lopunny held her load for a few seconds, before finally releasing it.

The duo moaned loudly, or would've had they no been kissing.

A thick warm liquid filled the Brunette's pussy. She knew what that it was cum; the most pleasuring one she had ever felt. The Lopunny in turn felt her semen coat her penis, which was quickly returning to it's flaccid state.

The two looked at each other in the eyes longingly before breaking from their kiss.

 _ **Saffron City – 5:30 AM**_

Had anyone been patrolling the alleyway, they would've discovered a large, humanoid Lopunny sleeping peacefully with a Brunette.

Had they gotten closer, they would've noticed that the Lopunny had a dreamy body, if the breasts on her were anything to go by, and the Brunette's dress had been moved in such a way that implied she had sex.

Had they gotten even closer, they would have noticed that the Lopunny had a penis, that was covered in semen, and the Brunette's pussy was leaking a milky white substance...

 **Boom, there's chapter two ya dinguses!**

 **I can tell that y'all really wanted another chapter, of the amount of favorites and follows I've amassed are anything to go by.**

 **Sorry if the chapter is a little repetitive, after all, this Futa is supposed to prefer masturbating more than actual sex.**

… **sorry if that sounds stupid.**

 **Anyways, leave a review, and if you have any ideas for what my Futa Lopunny should do then feel free to suggest them by PM or Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Questionable Decisions

_**Okay, I know I took a long time to upload another chapter and the reason why is that, simply put, I am a lazy as fuck, and whenever I did want to work on this, life, and the shit that comes along with it, got in the way.**_

 _ **Anyway, for this chapter, you'll get a little less smut, since I am trying out something new.**_

 _ ***Also, disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. I NEVER have and never will. And I'm putting this out there, anybody with half a brain should know that Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak, not some random Fanfiction writer!***_

 **xxxxx**

 _11:00 a.m._

 _In a room at "The Shining Apartments in Saffron City, Kanto. . ._

The Lopunny, or "Amanda," the name of the human girl whose body she had taken, could not fathom why she was staying in a room in an apartment with the stripper that she had sex with last night. She had already taken over her host and could shift between human and Lopunny form at will, therefore she could easily blend into society and remain hidden.

Yet she found herself staying with a human. . .

Amanda wracked her brain for an answer to this issue. Why was she willingly staying with Suzie? Was it because she found her personality sexy? Or was it because she wanted to have her way with Suzie's body again?

Little did Amanda know, deep down inside, she yearned for a trainer. A lifelong partner.

As she sat down on a bed, Amanda watched in confusion as Suzie frantically started running across her bedroom. She watched as the brunette opened her closet and pulled out a large tablet.

" _What are you going to do with that?"_ Amanda inquired, suspicious.

"Don't worry about it," Suzie replied, "I'm not gonna use this to report you to the authorities. If that's what you're thinking."

Setting the camera on the bed, Suzie then ran into her bathroom. Curious, Amanda got up and walked towards the door. Inside, she saw the brunette opening cabinets and drawers, rummaging through several things until she pulled out something.

" _A brush?"_ Amanda asked.

Startled, Suzie looked out her door and saw Amanda there, towering over her like some Amazonian. She had to admit, the Lopunny had a really nice body. Large, round D-cup breasts, thick thighs, and a petite hourglass figure were just some of the things Amanda packed, enough to make any woman feel outclassed.

Hell, she even had a huge penis for crying out loud!

Despite all this, there was one thing about Amanda that Suzie fell in love with, and it was the fact that she was a Lopunny, one of her most favorite Pokémon. Although she was really fucking hot, Amanda was cute as hell. When she had made love with her, one of the things that she had remembered most fondly was when she had begged the Lopunny for more.

The sheer look of confusion and embarrassment on the Lopunny's face was one of the most adorable things that Suzie had ever witnessed. With all of that soft brown fur, Suzie couldn't wait to cuddle that bunny's hot body again.

Walking up to Amanda, she took her hand and lead her to her bed again. With a simple gesture, she got the tall rabbit to sit down. Jumping on the bed, Suzie positioned herself behind Amanda and began brushing her left ear.

Amanda reacted instantly by tilting her head to the right, and moaned in pleasure. Suzie marveled at how soft Amanda's fur was. It was like a massive blanket that was so soft, Suzie wanted to wrap herself with it, but she refused to do so.

Meanwhile, Amanda was in pure bliss. She had never felt anything this good, aside from sex and jacking off, in her entire existence. Sure, she knew what a brush was as she had access to her host's memories, but she had no idea that being brushed felt so good.

The moment that Suzie had taken her left ear and started brushing, she had tilted her head to the right so that Suzie could brush her better. It didn't stop there, after a while, Suzie switched to her right ear, renewing the sense of pleasure that she felt.

By the time Suzie had begun to brush her back, which in Amanda's opinion was the best part, there was a raging boner between her legs. Her member was at a full 9 inches in length, oozing precum in all of its girth. It was at this time the Suzie stopped brushing her, causing the horny Lopunny to almost whine, but she kept in her displeasure.

Putting the brush on the bed, Suzie suddenly jumped onto Amanda from behind and planted a kiss on her left cheek. This flustered the Lopunny who promptly blushed and put on a face of shock and confusion. Before Amanda could even process what had just happened, she saw a bright flash that momentarily stunned her.

 _Suzie had taken a picture of her._

Confused, and slightly angry, Amanda stood up, dwarfing Suzie with her 12 foot tall frame.

" _What are you doing?"_ Amanda demanded. _"I thought you weren't going to going to turn me in?"_

"I'm not!" the brunette hastily replied. "I'm just gonna post this online on a porn site! There's a lot of people who'd like to see your body!"

To prove her point, she turned around the tablet and showed her the site.

" _Pornomon,"_ Amanda read, _"that sounds really corny. . ."_

"I know," Suzie admitted, "but there's lots of people across the region who visit this site. And with your picture, I can share this with the world!"

" _What about the boys in blue?"_ Amanda inquired. _"Won't they catch on to this?"_

"You mean the police? A VPN should should put them in their place." Suzie swiftly answered. "So may I use your picture?"

Amanda stared at her, mentally debating whether or not she should give her the go ahead. Eventually, she relented, figuring that it couldn't hurt her much.

" _Fine. . . a little exhibitionism wouldn't hurt anybody."_

"Don't be like that!" Suzie said. "Look, get in the shower, I have a little reward for you."

Doing as Suzie asked, the 12 ft Lopunny made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. Once in, she opened the glass door to the shower and went inside. Much to Amanda's disappointment, there was some kind of long pink, rubbery ring with a doughnut hole.

" _What is this?"_ Amanda mused.

"That my dear bunny is a cock ring," Suzie answered, "which is perfect for your love stick!"

Getting inside the shower, Suzie took the cock ring from Amanda's hands and positioned herself behind her.

"Get ready Amanda, cause I'm about to rock your world!"

And with that, she grabbed the Lopunny from behind, and jumped on her. _What is she doing? Is she hugging me?_ Amanda wondered. Suddenly, she felt slip into something rubbery and soft, not unlike a vagina, and it began to go up and down. Amanda quickly realized that she was being stroked.

Amanda moaned in pleasure as Suzie began to give her a handjob. She shivered with every stroke, reaching from her navel to her cock's head. _This feels so fucking good!_ Amanda thought to herself. Then, Suzie reached below her penis, groping her balls as she began to massage them.

The massage elicited a new kind of pleasure that the Lopunny had never felt. It was so good, that her legs buckled and she had to use both of her arms to lean of the tub's walls. Now, Amanda loved to masturbate, but even she had to stop for a moment when she reached a certain level of pleasure.

So she was caught off guard when Suzie had kept on stroking even after she had reached 'that' level of pleasure.

" _AAAH! You have no restraint!"_ Amanda cried.

Suzie responded by stroking her faster.

With every passing moment, Suzie stroked her dick faster and faster. As her pleasure levels skyrocketed, Amanda found it harder and harder to hold back what was building up in her penis. The pleasure was so intense that she began to pump out precum in short bursts because her bowel was starting to have difficulty keeping it in.

Her testicles churned as they kept on pushing out excessive amounts of semen, which in turn caused her to continuously pump out cum in short bursts. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and commanded her bowels to let go.

Amanda threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her dick exploded with pleasure as torrents of cum burst forth. In a matter of seconds, the wall she was facing was drenched in gallons of semen and the tub was already starting to fill up with it.

After what seemed like forever, Amanda leaned on the marble walls, panting. She refused to sit down because the tub was filled semen, and she didn't want to get her fur sticky. Right was she was about to leave the shower, she heard a tap turn causing her to get wet.

Then she felt a familiar weight on her back. Suzie hugged her body once more and shoved Amanda's dick down the pink cock ring. Leaning her face towards Amanda's, Suzie whispered:

" _Where do you think you're going cutie? I'm not done playing with your toy. . ."_

 _And for the next hour that morning, Amanda found herself on the receiving end of several nonstop handjobs by Suzie and cumming more times than she could possibly count. . ._

 **xxxxx**

 _ **That's all for now!**_

 _ **Also,**_

 **ultimateCCC** **: She'd probably deep plow them all night long, and any other sexy girl present. Also yes, not long after posting the first chapter, some shmuck decided to copy my story. Not that it'll help him (or her) if they had to resort to that...**

 **The Really Real Bob** **: There's a lot more smut coming up, and thank you for your encouraging words!**

 _ **Lolekbolek** **: I might consider your idea, but I'd have to build up upon it. And yes, she will get larger with every bit of exp she gains.**_


End file.
